Weight of the world
by elayna05
Summary: Rogue is getting used to the deaths of the 3 xmen,bobby breaking up with her and her getting the cure and she is now dealing with logan coming back. Can she get all her emotions in control? Oneshot after X3.


The room was dimmed lightly as Rogue placed herself in the center of her room. Jubilee hated her now and Rogue wanted to have nothing to do with kitty so Rogue moved away. She now lived in Ororo's old room and Ororo took the guest room by the office that way she didnt have to walk so far. Rogue wasnt the same hasn't been since the Professor died. Tears fell from rogue's eyes as she heard the rain splatter against the window she then saw a flash of lightning as Rogue looked out. The window was slightly fogged as she looked down to see a figure standing infront of the 3 graves. She turned away from the window getting ready to take a shower. But then another flash of lightening came as she caught a glimpse of Logan. Rogue closed her eyes as her head tilted down.She opened her eyes and reached her hands out as she grabbed the 2 curtains and pulled them over the window and she turned away.

The back doors opened as Rogue looked around the back to see Ororo's plants all getting wet but the graves were unharmed.The rain never splattered on them or made them look worn out. It was something magical that happened when it rained. Then she saw Logan his hair wet his clothes wet as he threw his cigar on the floor stepping on it. Rogue walked towards him he was still looking down at the graves. She carefully laid a hand on his shoulder as he calmed down he left a week ago and she hasnt seen him for awhile. Then she heard the gentle whisper of the wind as she knelt down beside him he was placing a red rose on Jean's grave.Something rogue did often jean was her best friend and when she died she cried so much.Breaking out of her thoughts she saw Logan hesitate on placing the rose on the grave. She placed her hand over Logan's hovering hand she placed her head on his shoulder as she smiled at the human touch contact.

"Logan,How are you?'' She asked him her eyes showed worry as he grinned slightly never taking his eyes off the graves.

"Fine just came to pay my respects" Logan told her.

"we dont even have half their bodies" Rogue told him standing as she reached her hand out to him as he grabbed it smiling.

"So kid how have you been?''

"Good" He touched her white peice of hair as she placed her hand over the hand that made its way to her hair leading him towards the house.

The stairwell looked different as Logan followed Rogue up the stairs she was finally on the floor she wanted to be on as they walked towards Ororo's door or that what logan thought. She opened the door as Logan stuttered but when they looked inside you saw the room was dark the curtain were pulled together the only light was the candle that was gonna soon be out as Rogue placed her hand on the light switch.

"Why are we in Storm's room?'' Logan asked sitting on the bed.

"Its my room see Jubes has a promblem with me i have one with Kitty so i moved out'' Rogue told him sitting down by her desk the candle was still lit as she turned in her chair and pointed at her bed as logan placed himself infront of her.

"how have you been?''

"Good but I missed you"

"Missed ya too "

"so how are you taking the deaths?''

"Good"

"Your lying Marie tell me the truth''

"Ive had my bad days but who doesnt who can forget the man that was like a father the brother you never had or the sister you never had die just like that" She felt her eyes start to tear up but she didnt let herself as she turned around she placed her hand on a pen grabbing it and handing it to logan.

"What is this?''

"my pen It was a gift from jean"

"a pen" Logan asked looking up from the pen.It was black and had a look to it all around it were X's and at the end their was 'Rogue' in bright green letters as logan realized how special this gift was from jean.

"Kid Jean loved you like a sister" Logan told her getting up from the bed and placing the pen by her hand and he kissed her cheek he was about to leave. But her voice stopped him.

"You know who else left" Rogue spoke up quietly as Logan turned and shook his head.

"You" Rogue told him standing up from her place and she walked towards him he was expecting a hug but all he got was a slap as Rogue started to turn around.

"hey what the hell was that for?''

"Payback you asshole why did you go?'' he was about to open his mouth but not before she opened her mouth. "Why I mean you could have taken me but you left me with the abuse you left me feeling unloved.I lost everyone because of this cure and now I lose you you should of stayed why didnt you stay and help storm cope or help me."

"Its none of your damn buisness Marie"

"Dont ok I dont need that I want to know Why did you leave me here alone?'' She screamed she was about to fall as she covered her face the tears falling her sobbing became louder as she felt an arm around her she was crying. She was crying for the first time since the Professor died and she felt good he held her just whispering in her ear.

"Ill never leave again without your approval I love you Marie"

"love you too logan' she told him as she felta gust of wind and she then opend her eyes and saw the candle light flicker and then it disapeared .Then rogue looked up at Logan he was hugging her not paying attention as Rogue looked at the candle and then she heard a murmur.

"What?'' Rogue asked Logan as he looked down lost.

"I didnt say anything" Rogue glared but then she heard a whisper 'we're always with you' she looked up.

"What?''

"marie I didnt say anything"

"but I'' Rogue stopped as she caught sight of a outline outside of her window. She let go of logan as she ran towards the window she grabbed the curtains pulling it back as she looked at the graves. The graves were shining the fire on Professor X tomb was lit. The Flowers on all their graves were once again blowing around the wind as Rogue smiled.

"What is it?'' Logan asked as he came behind her hugging her from behind.

"I think everythings gonna be fine" she told him turning as she placed her head on his chest.


End file.
